


A Sister's Tough Love

by banjelerp



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Pep Talk, Possibly OOC, Protective Siblings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjelerp/pseuds/banjelerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that popped up in my mind because I was contemplating how Vax would interpret his chances with Keyleth, possibly become melancholy about it, and Vex becoming fed up with it. My summary doesn't describe the story as well as it could, so just give it a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little OOC for Vax, but it was just an idea that hasn't left me alone.

"Brother." Vex waited for her twin to turn to her, and she gave him a pointed look before jerking her head behind her. "If I could have a word."

"What about?" Vax kept his face neutral, and Vex recognized this look. He'd given that same look to her on multiple occasions, and it always meant the same thing. He knew what she wanted to discuss would not be pleasant for him, and he was reluctant to listen to anything she'd have to say.

She called it his "wall", though she had seen it crumble time and again.

The others looked on curiously before Vex reached out and pulled her brother by the hand. "A _private_ word," she muttered before dragging him out of earshot. She turned on him, barely able to make him out from the shadows that surrounded them. A tense moment of silence passed between them before Vex opened her mouth. "Vax--"

"I know, okay?"

"You know _what_ , brother?"

He sighed, and Vex saw it. She saw the first stones loosen and fall. His wall was already coming down. This was a horrible sign. She'd never seen it happen this quickly.

"I know," he said, his voice quiet and his eyes drifting to the ground. "I know that I'm a fool; and I know you're worried that I haven't realized it, but I have."

Gods be damned, sometimes she hated their bond. The pain in his voice was like someone had reached in and twisted her own heart. She imagined it could only be a ghost of what he was feeling. "...Keyleth."

"I don't know what to do, but I know that there's really nothing I _can_ do at this point. Even if she did feel the same for me, I know she shouldn't." He looked over his shoulder to where the others waited, and she could see Keyleth clearly with her flaming hands illuminating her face. Her view was cut off as Vax returned his gaze to her. "I mean, she's a princess and I'm..."

"Vax."

"I'm a nobody. I never stood a chance, but this fucking traitorous heart won't give up."

She could feel the anger rising within her alongside the anguish in her own heart. Keyleth, knowingly or otherwise, was the reason her brother thought he was unworthy, undeserving. The druid had wrapped her tendrils around Vax's heart and was squeezing it for all it was worth.

Vex reached out and slapped her brother, the sound echoing through the space. She heard the sound of surprise (and damn, Keyleth's concerned squeak was unmistakable) before she grasped Vax by the shirt and shook him once.

"Who the fuck is this?" Her voice was no longer quiet, and Vax looked back at her with a hint of panic. "This isn't the brother I grew up with. This isn't the cunning sonovabitch who has gotten us into and _out_ of binds at a moment's notice. You are nothing but a coward if you give up now. I _hate_ seeing you reduced to this! Who _are_ you?!"

Vax broke out of her grasp, his expression clear even in the dim light. He was mortified, but she saw the heat of anger in his eyes. _Good. Get angry. Anger will keep you alive._

"Enough." His voice was firm, and gone was the despair that had consumed him a moment ago. "We're wasting time. We've got a Ziggurat to topple."

She followed him back to the group and they continued forward, but she saw that Vax walked a little taller now. She may not have been _pleased_ with whom he had fallen in love, but she would not see him give up so easily without knowing her feelings in return. He still had a chance, if Vex was any judge of character.

And after over two years with Vox Machina, she hoped she knew them as well as she thought she did.


End file.
